Talk:Touch of Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh
Is the name correct? Did you count the a, r, g and h? ;) -- 01:37, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Screenshot here http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?s=1da5c5fa8777a1f416c9e2f65a1e2630&t=10088457. Moving to correct name. -- Gordon Ecker 03:16, 10 December 2006 (CST) Affects mini-pets?! During a screenshot-session down at the Foundry, I have noticed something pretty bizarre ... my minipet Siege Turtle also screamed "Aaaaarrrrrrrrggghhh!" when I was affected by this skill. Here's a screenshot: http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/9865/gw204vx4.jpg I don't suppose having a minipet out reduces the chances of having another human player swapped out, would it? Just for the note, two other players in our team also had minipets out as well. I think more testing is in order for this ... I just find it really weird. On a more fortunate note, we survived the onslaught despite having 6 people in the party and I got myself a yellow, shiny Titan Gemstone out of the deal. ^_^ --KirinRiotCrash 11:44, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Yup, they're your allies. Earthquake and things can knock them down too, but they can't take damage. — Skuld 11:52, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Not a Touch Skill Did this with a P/E to test, but forgot to take a screenie (doh). I won''t remove the note until i get proof. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:14, 9 April 2007 (CDT) : As you can see from the radar range it isn't a touch skill - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 12:19, 15 April 2007 (CDT) affect title skills? With the recent sunspear/faction skills update, im curious if this will render them to the lowest title value, or will it be considered not an attribute, and therefore be left at its original value. Any1 test? --Idiot 01:55, 17 June 2007 (CDT) The titles are not attributes as recognised by the game engine. The PvE skills are just skills which scale based on title ranks; as opposed to the norm: skills which scale from attributes. This is my understanding, anyhow. --130.95.105.243 02:49, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :I would say they are attributes for purposes of those skills, as they are listed in the skills panel as such. For the example proposed above, I'd say they'd be rendered to the lowest title value (0 in the title). --Kale Ironfist 05:36, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::From experience when using Ursan Blessing I know that if I get this skill hit me, I instantly drop OUT of ursan. This could be because I've 'hit rank 0 on norn' (I personally doubt this) or it could be due to some other factor, such as my energy storage dropping to 0 (I'm an elementalist). I can't make something conclusive of this, but it might give people more of an insight as to what happens with this skill. (Yu Takami / talk) 23:49, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Cool or Evil? No doubt about it this has to be one of THE coolest skills ever that you'd never want to be hit by. So Cool or Evil? [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 17:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I just discovered this skill & the related monster today. This is one of the best/funniest references in the game to one of the funniest movies ever. This skill's Python-esque effect is equally amusing. - insidious420 17:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC)